Field
The following description relates to a printed circuit board and a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of Related Art
Multilayer board technologies which form wiring layers in circuit boards, for example, printed circuit boards have been developed in response to demands for electronic devices with lighter weights, smaller sizes, faster speeds, greater capabilities and higher performances. Technologies which mount electronic elements including active elements or passive elements in multilayer boards have been also developed.